


Kaikaina's Crush

by FruitfulMind



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, I might write more if I get any ideas, its kind of crack but isn't everything with Sister?, she just finds Tex really really REALLY hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitfulMind/pseuds/FruitfulMind
Summary: Kaikaina is open about a lot of stuff, never shying away from anything too weird or dirty. So when she meets Agent Texas, she more than just a little crush. The kicker? She still hasn't come out to Dexter yet.





	

Kaikaina never gave two thoughts about sexuality; if you were hot, there was a chance she would probably try seducing you. So coming to Blood Gulch was no different. She was surrounded by guys, just like her the college party in her freshmen year-- But that's a story for another time. You see, while she was very (and without a doubt in her mind pansexual/omnisexual), not everyone knew this. Right now, the Blue team were the first in the Gulch to realize.

 

"So you're sexuality attracted to chicks?" The kinda hot, kinda flirty, kinda _dangerous_ one said. "Dudeee," he practically whistled out. "That's hot, see," He turned to Church. "I told you chicks are like Voltron--"

 

"Tucker, will you... will you just fucking shut up, man?" Church sighed, an already growing headache shrouding his vision. Tucker would _not_ shut up about the new recruit who demanded to be called Sister, for some reason or another. They all went by last names, why couldn't she? Well, for starters, her brother was the orange guy. Of fucking course.

 

"No way, just because I'm right-- Hold up, where'd she go?" Tucker asked, looking around. The yellow clad girl was gone. "Caboose! Did you see where she was going?"

 

"Oh uh..." Caboose sounded distracted, and his attention returned to Church, ignoring the fact it was _Tucker_ who had asked the question. "Yeah, the lady, uh..." He was trying to recall what she said, "she said something about visiting the yellow one--" Despite various complaints of how _Grif_   was orange and _she_ was yellow, he continued. "She seems nice. I like her."

 

"Yeah, but dude. You like everyone."

"That's not true. He hates you."

"Shut up, he doesn't hate me."

 

Their bickering continued, both Tucker and Church wanted to have the last word. Caboose paid no attention to their argument, but (as always) Church was right; that's why they made the best of friends.

 

As for Kaikaina, she was starting to get slightly bored with the two fighting. Two guys fighting was hot, but only if they were fighting over _her_. Everything else was just boring. She wondered if she could find Grif and talk about what had happened today -- maybe he had some info on who Tex was.

 

Just as she reached the top of the hill, she spied the tip of the opposite base. Her brother and that nerdy sounding guy were nowhere to be seen. There wasn't a lot of places they could be. The bases and canyon weren't that big, and while the Vegas quadrant wasn't that far, she didn't feel the nerdy guy was the type to like that sort of stuff. Her steps were quicker down the opposite side of the hill as she neared closer to the base. She needed to know more about this Texas person, and those blue guys weren't telling her anything. _Especially_ the leader, he was pretty adamant about never mentioning her. She found it kind of weird, maybe they had a past; that gave the woman more of an appeal, if she had an attitude like him.

 

"I'm telling you Grif, there's no way Command would let you order that much."

"Simmons. Just imagine it... all the cupcakes we could dream of."

"That's not possible Grif. Five is reasonable, but that many..."

"Hey bro, hey nerd!" The loud voice of Kaikaina's voice broke their conversation.

 

Both man gave a surprised yelp, dropping their guns in the process. Thankfully, Grif had forgotten again to load them, and the two guns led there immobile. "What the heck, Kai!" Grif was the first to shout, reminding himself to keep his voice down. He didn't need Sarge shooting his sister for being a 'no good, dirty blue!' as he 'affectionately' named their enemies. "What are you doing here, you should be back at your base!"

 

"I was there," she said with a whine, sighing. "But like, the two gray guys were fighting like an old married couple. Its like, get over your sexual tension, guys!" She giggled, her mind going towards the thought of the two doing just that. And maybe herself in the middle.

 

Grif sighed, sometimes he never understood his sister, especially with her weird remarks. Just like that one. "You can't be here."

 

"Yeah! Sarge will freak out if he sees you." Simmons chimed in, earning a look from the orange and yellow soldier.

 

"But I'm here on," her voice lowered, an almost whisper if it wasn't for her tone. " _A super secret mission._ "

"Go on..." The maroon soldier said, intrigued by her 'mission'.

"Do you guys like... know anything about Texas? We just met!"

 

The two Red soldiers shared an incredulous look between themselves. She couldn't have possibly be meaning _Agent_ Texas, right? There had to be another Texas; after all, Kaikaina wouldn't be standing around talking to them if they had met. Simmons calculated the possibility to be very, very low, and Grif... well, let's just say Grif could agree his sister could be obnoxious at times. He should know, they grew up together.

 

"You mean... Texas." Simmons began, feeling a shudder run down his spine at the mere mention of her name.

"Black armor, scary looking--" "Has a serious hatred for men and balls? Like guns?" Grif finished.

 

"That's the one! So like... what's Tex's backstory? Is it all dark, like brooding dark, because that'll be cool!"

 

"I dunno... actually... we just know Texas and Church dated." Simmons looked towards Grif. In hindsight, that was really all they knew. She'd been an ally to the Blue time for what felt like the longest time, and they never really learnt much expect: she hated them, she hated Tucker, she **_really_ ** liked beating them up, and oh! She loved fucking guns.

 

"That's cool, so they're like... lost loves that secretly have been searching for each other for years?"

 

"Yeah- Wait... what? Where did you get that from!"

"I dunno, they seem the type. So like, what else can you tell me about Tex, I want to learn everything!"

 

"Why do you even care so much about Texas, you know she'll hurt you!" Grif complained, growing irritated. He did not want a remake of Mean Girls with their life. Not... that he had seen that movie; nor had he been forced to watch it because of Donut's arrival.

 

"Yeah, that's what I'm hoping." She replied, dreamily. Grif stared at her, her off-color comment perplexing her. "Tex is kinda hot," Kaikaina said offhandedly, still in her daydream. Grif continued staring at her, unable to move a muscle. "What?"

 

"You do realize... Texas is a girl, right?"

"Yeah, so what? She's kinda hot--"

 

Oh. Oh she hadn't told Grif she was pansexual, _thaaat's_ why he was so confused.

 

"She's also terrifying!" Simmons squawked out. He must be shaking in his boots, thinking about Texas.

 

"And that's kinda hot!"

 

"For the last time, Texas is a girl! She. Is. A. Girl." He spelt it slowly out for her, sometimes his sister could be a little of an airhead at times. "And you're--" Kaikaina broke his speech with a quick jab to his side.

 

"Into. Girls." She bit back, mocking his way of speaking to her.

"Yeah-- Wait... what?!"

"I'm into girls, Dexter! You know, like, slam the clam, plunge their booty-"

"I GET IT!! I mean... what?! Since when?"

 

She shrugged; she really didn't have an exact time frame when she first realized. "Kinda always figured. It was between wanting to be them and wanting to be with them."

 

"Holy crap, you're..." he sounded astounded. His sister wasn't only into guys, he figured he should have known. But also, damn, he didn't have a clue. "You're not kidding, are you?"

 

"Nope, why would I kid about who I liked! I knew way before college, even after--"

 

"Stop. Just stop, we get it." He sighed, happy that he ended a discussion about what she did in college, following his mantra of 'don't ask, don't tell'. There was only so much he could take as he tried remembering her innocence. (Which had died long, LONG ago.)

 

It was strange, finding out something like that about your sibling; heck, Grif didn't actually care if she was or wasn't. She was still his sister, it didn't matter if she liked nothing at all, or everything: he cared about her all the same.

 

"You should... probably run back to your base, Kai. Before Sarge comes back." He sighed, it was harder pushing her away again, he kept worrying about her day after day. As much as she wanted to stay and talk to her brother, Kaikaina agreed. After all, she might see Tex again. That sure lit a fire in her heart...

 

Among other places!

 

"YOU'RE THINKING OUT LOUD AGAIN. JUST. STOP. GO HOME." Grif broke in, getting more flustered by the second. Not more flustered than Simmons was, however.


End file.
